Amor de hermanos
by Psicodelii
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Bella & Edward" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". SUMARY: A veces los lazos sentimentales pueden ser mucho más fuerte que los mismos lazos sanguíneos, ellos eran hermanos, luego de eso les hicieron creer al mundo que lo eran. ambos harán lo que sea con tal de ser felices y salvar lo que su familia se empeña en destruir.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. historia original

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Bella &amp; Edward" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

Numero de palabras: 6.838

Personajes: EdwardxBella

Sumary: **A** **veces** **los** **lazos** **sentimentales** **pueden** **ser** **mucho** **más** **fuerte** **que** **los** **mismos** **lazos** **sanguíneos,** **ellos** **eran** **hermanos,** **o** **lo** **fueron** **durante** **más** **de** **diez** **años,** **luego** **de** **eso** **les** **hicieron** **creer** **al** **mundo** **que** **lo** **eran.**

**Viviendo** **bajo** **la** **estricta** **vigilancia** **de** **la** **alta** **sociedad,** **los** **tabúes** **y** **los** **estigmas** **de** **su** **propia** **familia,** **ambos** **deciden** **enfrentarse** **a** **ellos** **en** **lo** **que** **podría** **ser** **el** **fin** **de** **un** **final** **feliz,** **pero** **ambos** **harán** **lo** **que** **sea** **con** **tal** **de** **ser** **felices** **y** **salvar** **lo** **que** **su** **familia** **se** **empeñaba** **en** **destruir.**

**0000000000000**

**Me** **sentía** **ansioso,** **más** **que** **ansioso** **estaba** **nervioso,** **tenía** **casi** **siete** **años** **alejado** **de** **mi** **familia,** **siete** **años** **en** **los** **que** **no** **dejé** **de** **pensar** **en** **ellos** **y** **con** **el** **pasar** **de** **cada** **día** **los** **extrañaba** **aún** **más,** **solo** **espero** **que** **cierta** **persona** **me** **reciba** **bien.**

**La** **voz** **de** **la** **azafata****pidiéndome amablemente** **que** **me** **abrochara** **el****cinturón me** **sacó** **de** **mi****ensoñación,** **el** **nerviosismo** **que****sentía crecía con** **cada** **segundo** **que** **el****avión se** **acercaba** **a** **la** **pista** **de** **aterrizaje,** **y** **no** **era** **por** **miedo** **a** **los** **aviones,** **era** **el** **miedo** **a** **la****reacción de** **ella...**

**El****avión aterrizó** **muy****rápido para** **mi** **desagrado,** **tomé** **la****única maleta** **que** **preparé****rápidamente para** **salir** **de** **aquella** **soledad** **y****dedicándole una** **sonrisa** **a** **la** **azafata** **bajé****rápidamente del****jet,** **que** **era** **de** **la****compañía Cullen** **y** **solo** **lo** **usaba** **la** **familia** **y** **los** **altos** **ejecutivos.**

**Ya** **la****limusina me** **esperaba** **a** **unos** **cuantos** **metros** **fuera** **del** **hangar** **Cullen,** **saludé** **a** **Riley,** **mi** **chofer,** **amablemente,** **estaba** **un** **poco** **cambiado,** **bueno,** **siete** **años** **sin** **verlo** **tiene** **que** **haber** **un** **cambio,** **me** **monté** **en** **el** **auto** **y** **partimos.**

**El** **camino** **del** **aeropuerto** **hasta** **la****mansión Cullen** **fue** **más** **corto** **aun** **a** **pesar** **de** **que****había llegado** **en** **hora** **pico** **y** **las** **calles** **de** **New** **York** **a** **estas** **horas** **siempre** **estaban** **abarrotadas** **de** **autos,** **hoy** **todas** **las** **avenidas** **estaban** **solas** **y** **ya** **mis** **nervios** **estaban** **haciendo** **estragos.**

**-Cálmate,** **Edward.** **Lo** **peor** **que** **puede** **pasar** **es** **que** **deje** **de** **hablarte** **de** **por** **vida.** **-** **murmuré** **para** **mí** **mismo** **cuando** **bajé** **del** **auto** **y** **miré** **al** **rededor,** **solo** **pensar** **que** **ella** **me** **odie** **me****dolía,** **yo** **la** **amaba** **antes** **de** **irme** **y** **aun** **la** **sigo** **amando.**

**La****mansión Cullen,** **donde** **viví** **los** **mejores** **años** **de** **mi** **vida,** **estaba** **imponente** **frente** **a** **mí,** **tres** **pisos,** **más** **de** **10** **habitaciones,** **sala,** **recibidor,** **cocina,****comedor,****estudio,** **piscina,****jardín y****demás,** **todo** **al** **estilo** **victoriano,** **suspiré** **y** **me** **adentré** **a** **la** **casa.**

**-Mamá,****Papá!** **-** **exclamé** **dejando** **la** **maleta** **en** **el** **piso,** **pero** **nadie** **salió** **a** **mi** **encuentro,** **fruncí** **los** **labios** **y** **dejando** **la** **maleta** **en** **la** **sala** **caminé** **por** **los** **alrededores,** **recordando** **los** **viejos** **tiempos,** **ojala** **nunca** **me** **hubiera** **ido,** **sino** **hubiera** **sido** **tan****imbécil a** **mis** **18** **años,****quizás no** **hubiera** **pasado** **siete** **años** **alejado** **de** **ella.**

**FLASKBACK**

**_-Edward,_** **_hijo..._** **_Ven_********_aquí -_** **_Carlisle_** **_me_** **_llamó_** **_sonriente,_** **_me_** **_acerqué_** **_a_** **_él_** **_y_** **_me_** **_abrazó_** **_fuertemente_** **_-_** **_felicitaciones_** **_hijo_** **_mío._**

**_-Gracias,_** **_papá_** **_-_** **_Dije_** **_feliz._** **_Acababa_** **_de_** **_graduarme_** **_del_** **_instituto,_** **_ya_** **_tenía_** **_18_** **_años_** **_y_** **_estaba_** **_más_** **_que_** **_contento,_** **_por_** **_fin_********_había salido_** **_de_** **_ese_********_fatídico internado_** **_e_********_iría a_** **_la_** **_universidad._** **_-_** **_ya_** **_estoy_** **_ansioso_** **_por_** **_entrar_** **_a_** **_la_** **_universidad._**

**_-Y_** **_lo_********_harás,_** **_ya_** **_te_** **_inscribí_** **_en_** **_la_** **_UCL._** **_Te_** **_vas_** **_en_** **_un_** **_mes_** **_-_** **_Dijo_** **_sonriente_** **_y_** **_me_** **_tensé_**

**_-La_** **_UCL?_** **_-_** **_pregunté_** **_aterrado_** **_-_** **_La..._** **_Universidad_** **_de_** **_Londres?_** **_-_** **_pregunté_** **_más_** **_alterado._**

**_-Sí,_** **_hijo._** **_Tienes_** **_que_** **_seguir_** **_con_** **_el_** **_negocio_** **_familiar._** **_Yo_** **_estudié_** **_ahí_** **_y_** **_tú_** **_lo_********_harás para_** **_que_** **_puedas_** **_manejar_** **_la_** **_sucursal_** **_de_** **_Londres._**

**_-Papá_** **_no_** **_quiero_** **_irme_** **_-_** **_Dije_** **_asustado,_** **_no_********_quería dejarlos_**

**_-lo_********_harás..._** **_El_** **_futuro_** **_de_** **_la_** **_empresa_** **_está_** **_en_** **_juego._** **_-_** **_Dijo_** **_en_** **_tono_** **_de_** **_orden,_** **_suspiré_** **_y_** **_baje_** **_la_** **_mirada._** **_Un_** **_mes_********_después Carlisle_********_estaba_********_montándome en_** **_un_********_avión,_** **_ni_** **_siquiera_** **_pude_** **_despedirme_** **_de_** **_nadie_** **_y_** **_fue_** **_lo_** **_que_** **_más_** **_me_** **_dolió_**

**FIN** **FLASHBACK**

**-Que** **quieres,** **Jacob?** **-** **Escuché** **su** **voz** **y** **sentí** **que** **algo** **dentro** **de** **mí** **se** **encendió,** **algo** **que** **hace** **siete** **años** **se** **apagó** **al** **subirme** **al****avión para** **irme** **a** **Londres.** **-** **te** **dije** **que** **no** **saldremos** **hoy...** **puede** **ser** **al** **cine...** **yo** **te** **aviso...** **te** **quiero** **Jake.**

**Sentí** **que** **la** **rabia** **se** **aglomeró** **dentro** **de** **mí,** **ella** **estaba** **saliendo** **con** **alguien?** **Bueno,** **era** **más** **que** **obvio,** **ya** **es** **mayor** **de** **edad,** **aunque** **a** **diferencia** **de** **mí** **que** **tengo** **25** **ella** **apenas** **tiene** **23,** **era** **de****lógica que** **tuviera** **un** **novio.**

**Me** **asomé** **al** **patio** **y** **la** **vi,** **estaba** **con** **su****teléfono en** **la** **mano** **recostada** **en** **una** **de** **las** **tumbonas,** **tomando** **el** **sol** **en** **un** **diminuto** **bikini,** **trague** **seco** **al** **verla,** **si** **antes** **pensaba** **que** **era** **hermosa,** **ahora** **lo** **es** **mucho** **más.**

**Sus** **curvas** **prominentes** **en** **el** **lugar** **exacto** **en** **donde****debían estar** **y** **con** **la****proporción adecuada.** **Sus** **hermosos** **pechos** **cubiertos** **por** **un** **pequeño** **trozo** **de** **tela** **color** **blanco** **y** **sus** **hermosas** **y** **esbeltas** **piernas,** **delicadamente** **bronceadas** **y** **torneadas.**

**Tomé** **un** **poco** **de** **aire** **y** **me** **acerqué** **lentamente** **a** **paso** **felino,** **me** **quité** **la** **corbata** **lentamente** **con** **una** **mano** **y** **desabotoné** **los** **dos** **primeros** **botones** **de** **mi** **camisa** **blanca,** **ella** **aun** **no** **me****había visto** **o** **eso** **fue** **lo** **que** **creí** **porque** **estaba** **muy** **entretenida** **con** **su** **tablet.**

**-Bienvenido...** **Edward** **-** **Dijo** **en** **tono** **tajante** **sin** **siquiera** **mirarme,** **me** **detuve** **en** **el** **acto** **y** **sonreí,** **aun** **estando** **molesta** **era** **hermosa.**

**-Gracias...** **Hermanita** **-** **Contesté** **en** **su** **mismo** **tono** **y** **aun** **con** **miedo** **a** **que** **pudiera** **hacer** **o** **decir** **me** **acerqué****sentándome a** **la** **orilla** **de** **su** **tumbona.**

**-Que** **haces****aquí?** **-** **preguntó****fríamente mientras** **me****veía a** **los** **ojos.**

**-los** **negocios** **en** **Londres** **se** **me** **complicaron,** **el****imbécil de** **las** **textileras** **Witherdale** **se** **rehusaba** **a** **firmar** **con** **nosotros** **y...**

**-No** **te** **estoy** **preguntando** **por** **tus** **negocios,** **te** **pregunto,** **que** **mierda** **haces****aquí?** **Hace** **siete** **malditos** **años** **que** **te** **fuiste** **y****ni siquiera te** **despediste** **de** **mi,** **ahora** **llegas** **como** **si** **nada?** **-** **Exclamó** **furiosa** **mientras** **dejaba** **su** **tablet** **a** **un** **lado.**

**-Nenita,** **entiende** **que** **yo** **quise** **volver** **al** **terminar** **de** **estudiar,** **pero** **Carlisle...**

**-No** **me** **digas** **nenita** **-** **bramó** **por** **lo** **bajo.** **Siempre** **le****decía así de** **cariño** **y** **me****partía el****corazón que** **ya** **no** **me** **dejara** **decirle****así -** **perdiste** **ese** **privilegio** **el****día que** **te** **marchaste.**

**-Bella,** **preciosa...** **Por** **favor** **-** **Rogué** **tomando** **su** **mano,** **le** **di** **un** **beso** **en** **la** **palma** **y** **la** **apreté** **a** **mi** **pecho** **-** **Carlisle** **no** **me** **dejaba** **volver,** **la** **empresa** **estaba** **abandonada** **y** **me** **dejó** **a** **cargo.** **Como****podía volver?**

**-Bien,** **digamos** **que** **te** **creo** **-** **murmuró** **aun** **seria** **-** **Porque** **demonios** **nunca** **me** **llamaste?** **-** **Bramó** **mas** **molesta,** **la** **miré** **confundido** **y** **extrañado.**

**-Princesa,** **te** **llamé...** **Diariamente** **te** **llamé** **pero** **Victoria** **me****decía que** **estabas** **molesta** **y** **que** **no****querías hablar** **conmigo** **-** **contesté** **confundido.**

**-Victoria?** **-** **murmuró** **horrorizada,** **Victoria** **era** **una** **de** **las** **trabajadoras** **de** **la** **casa,** **o** **como****decía Bella** **"la** **sirvienta"** **-** **Esa** **maldita** **sirvienta** **-** **bramó** **bajito** **-** **Gracias** **a** **Dios** **que** **la** **eché** **hace** **tiempo.**

**-Despediste** **a** **Victoria?** **-** **pregunté** **sorprendido**

**-Si,** **la** **muy****imbécil estaba** **vendiendo****información personal** **a** **los** **amarillistas.** **Pero,** **porque** **no** **me** **llamaste** **a** **mi****teléfono?** **-** **preguntó** **nuevamente.**

**-Nena,** **sabes** **que** **nunca** **fui** **bueno** **para** **aprenderme** **los****números telefónicos,** **mi** **celular** **me** **lo** **robaron** **al** **llegar** **a** **Londres** **y** **solo** **me** **sabia** **el** **de** **la** **casa.** **Se** **que** **al** **final** **no** **es** **excusa** **pero,** **me** **desanimó** **el** **hecho** **de** **que** **no****querías saber** **de** **mi.**

**-Edward** **-** **susurró** **acariciando** **mi** **cara** **-** **pase** **siete** **años** **molesta** **contigo** **porque** **hablabas** **con** **Carlisle,** **hasta** **con** **René** **pero** **no** **conmigo** **-** **susurró** **triste.**

**Era** **cierto,** **cada** **vez** **que** **llamaba** **hablaba** **con** **Carlisle** **o** **con** **René** **pero** **nunca** **con** **ella** **pero** **fue** **por** **el** **hecho** **de****desilusionarme tantos** **años** **al** **preguntar** **por** **ella** **y** **que** **me** **dijeran** **que** **no****quería hablar** **conmigo.**

**-Bella,** **Cielo.** **-** **agarré** **su** **cara** **entre** **mis** **manos** **y** **la** **miré** **fijamente** **-** **Tu** **fuiste,** **eres** **y** **seras** **todo** **para** **mi** **-** **susurré** **suavemente** **mientras** **me** **acercaba** **a** **ella** **y** **le** **daba** **un** **pequeño** **beso** **en** **los** **labios,** **no****quería propasarme.**

**Sentí** **sus** **manos** **enredarse** **en** **mi** **cabello** **y****sonreí,** **ella** **me****correspondía,** **acercó** **nuestros** **rostros** **nuevamente** **y** **nos** **fundimos** **en** **un** **beso** **agridulce,** **un** **beso** **que** **sabia** **a** **rabia,** **desden,** **tristeza** **pero** **al** **mismo** **tiempo** **sabia** **a** **deseo,** **anhelo** **y** **a** **amor.**

**Bella** **llegó** **a** **mi** **vida** **a** **la** **edad** **de** **cuatro** **añitos,** **yo** **apenas** **tenia** **seis** **pero****entendía lo** **que** **pasaba** **a** **mi** **alrededor,** **mi** **madre,** **Esme,****había muerto** **dando** **a** **luz** **y** **mi** **padre** **tuvo** **que****criarme solo,** **seis** **años****después conoció** **a** **René,** **una** **mujer** **viuda,** **su** **esposo,** **Charlie,** **murió** **mucho** **antes** **de** **que** **Bella** **naciera,** **una** **bala** **perdida** **acabó** **con** **su** **vida.**

**Desde** **entonces** **Carlisle** **y** **René** **fueron** **inseparables,** **Bella** **pasó** **a** **ser** **mi** **nueva** **hermana** **y** **René** **mi** **madrastra,** **Bella** **y** **yo** **fuimos** **muy** **unidos** **desde** **el** **principio,** **yo** **la** **cuidaba** **de** **todo** **y** **de** **todos,** **porque** **mi****frágil y** **pequeña** **hermana** **era** **solo****mía.**

**Siempre** **fui** **muy** **posesivo** **con** **ella,** **hasta** **el** **punto** **de****ni siquiera dejarle** **tener** **amigos,** **yo** **jugaba** **a** **las** **muñecas** **con** **ella** **para** **que** **no** **tuviera** **amigas** **que** **la** **alejaran** **de** **mi** **y** **eso** **me** **funcionó** **por** **mucho** **tiempo,** **por** **lo** **menos** **hasta** **que** **Mike** **llegó** **a** **su** **vida.**

**Ese** **maldito** **infeliz** **de** **quince** **años** **con** **las** **hormonas** **alborotadas** **estaba** **enamorado** **de** **Bella,** **fue** **tan** **insistente** **con** **ella** **que** **a** **Bella** **no** **le** **quedó** **de** **otra** **que** **aceptar** **una** **cita,** **claro,** **una** **cita** **donde** **yo****estaría presente** **como** **su** **chaperona,** **nadie** **tocaba** **a** **mi** **hermana** **sin** **mi** **consentimiento** **y** **no****dejaría que** **nadie** **la** **tocara.**

**Gracias** **a** **mi,** **esa** **cita** **no** **funcionó** **y** **Mike** **dejó** **de** **insistir,** **no** **se** **si** **fue** **la** **mala** **cita** **o** **la** **golpiza** **que** **le** **di** **que** **desistió,** **entonces,** **fue** **cuando** **me** **di** **cuenta** **que** **mi****obsesión de****posesión y** **pertenencia** **con** **ella,** **era** **porque** **la** **amaba,** **amaba** **a** **mi** **hermana** **desde** **hace****muchísimos años** **y** **ahora** **era** **que** **lo****admitía.**

**Nuestro** **primer** **beso** **surgió** **en** **una** **noche** **de** **tormenta,** **Bella** **estaba** **asustada** **porque** **nuestros** **padres** **se****habían ido** **de** **viaje** **y** **nos** **dejaron** **solos** **en** **casa,** **yo** **apenas** **tenia****diecisiete pero** **nos****portábamos bastante** **bien** **solos** **y** **yo** **siempre** **cuidaba** **de** **ella.**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Me_** **_desperté_** **_de_** **_repente_** **_al_** **_sentir_** **_que_** **_la_** **_cama_** **_se_********_movió estrepitosamente,_** **_me_** **_asusté_** **_al_** **_principio_** **_pero_** **_al_** **_sentir_** **_el_** **_perfume_** **_natural_** **_de_** **_Bella_** **_me_** **_calmé,_** **_todo_** **_estaba_** **_oscuro_** **_y_** **_me_** **_di_** **_cuenta_** **_que_** **_hacia_** **_en_** **_mi_********_habitación cuando_** **_las_** **_luces_** **_azules_********_centelleantes de_** **_un_** **_rayo_** **_se_** **_vieron_** **_a_********_través del_** **_ventanal._**

**_-Edward_** **_-_** **_Gimió_** **_asustada_** **_mientras_** **_se_** **_tiraba_** **_sobre_** **_mi,_** **_quité_** **_el_********_edredón y_** **_la_** **_arropé_********_atrayéndola a_** **_mi._**

**_-Tranquila,_** **_nenita._** **_Todo_** **_esta_** **_bien,_** **_solo_** **_es_** **_una_** **_pequeña_** **_tormenta_** **_-_** **_susurré_** **_acariciando_** **_su_** **_cabello,_** **_Bella_** **_se_** **_pegó_** **_mas_** **_a_** **_mi_** **_y_** **_me_** **_estremecí_** **_al_** **_sentir_** **_su_** **_calidez._**

**_Esto_** **_era_** **_una_** **_tortura,_** **_estaba_** **_enamorado_** **_de_** **_Bella_** **_y_** **_ahora_** **_la_** **_tenia_** **_tan_** **_cerca_** **_que_********_podía sentir_** **_hasta_** **_su_** **_sexo_** **_pegado_** **_a_** **_mi_** **_pierna,_** **_como_** **_demonios_** **_no_** **_excitarme_** **_con_** **_ella_********_así,_** **_es_** **_casi_** **_imposible_** **_no_** **_hacerlo_** **_y_** **_me_** **_asusta_** **_su_********_reacción._**

**_-Edward,_** **_vamos_** **_a_** **_mi_********_habitación,_** **_me_** **_da_** **_miedo_********_aquí -_** **_murmuró_** **_cerca_** **_de_** **_mi_********_oído,_** **_cosa_** **_que_** **_me_** **_hizo_** **_estremecer._** **_A_** **_diferencia_** **_de_** **_mi_********_habitación,_** **_Bella_** **_tenia_** **_ventanales_** **_pequeños_** **_con_** **_cortinas_** **_gruesas,_** **_las_** **_ventanas_** **_de_** **_mi_********_habitación parecían puertas_** **_y_** **_no_********_tenían cortinas._**

**_-Vamos,_** **_entonces._** **_-_** **_murmuré_********_dándole un_** **_beso_** **_en_** **_la_** **_frente,_** **_Bella_** **_se_** **_levantó_** **_y_** **_caminó_** **_delante_** **_de_** **_mi,_** **_casi_** **_me_** **_da_** **_una_********_combustión espontánea._**

**_Bella_** **_tenia_** **_puesta_** **_una_** **_de_** **_sus_** **_mini_** **_batitas_** **_para_** **_dormir,_** **_era_** **_de_** **_color_** **_negra_** **_que_** **_resaltaba_** **_con_** **_su_** **_piel_** **_blanca_** **_y_********_pálida que_** **_tantas_** **_ganas_** **_me_** **_daban_** **_de_** **_tocar,_** **_la_** **_maldita_** **_bata_** **_ni siquiera_** **_le_********_cubría el_** **_pequeño_** **_cachetero_** **_negro_** **_de_** **_encaje_** **_semitransparente_** **_que_** **_tenia_** **_por_** **_ropa_** **_interior._**

**_Suspiré_** **_varias_** **_veces_** **_y_** **_empecé_** **_a_** **_imaginarme_** **_cosas_** **_desagradables_** **_o_** **_a_** **_mis_** **_compañeros_** **_de_** **_clases,_** **_Vladimir_** **_y_** **_Peter_** **_en_** **_cosas_** **_homosexuales,_********_quizás así me_** **_baje_********_rápido la_** **_puta_********_erección que_** **_tenia,_** **_a_** **_este_** **_paso_********_terminaría violando_** **_a_** **_mi_** **_hermana._**

**_Llegamos_** **_a_** **_su_********_habitación y_** **_nos_** **_acostamos,_** **_solo_** **_la_** **_luz_** **_de_** **_la_** **_lampara_** **_nos_** **_alumbraba_** **_y_** **_eso_** **_la_** **_hacia_** **_verse_** **_mas_** **_hermosa_** **_y_********_sexy de_** **_lo_** **_que_** **_ya_** **_era,_** **_Bella_********_prácticamente se_** **_acostó_** **_encima_** **_de_** **_mi_** **_haciendo_** **_que_** **_mi_********_erección volviera._**

**_-Bella..._** **_Deja_** **_de_** **_moverte_********_así -_** **_susurré_** **_excitado,_** **_Bella_** **_estaba_** **_presionando_** **_su_** **_pelvis_** **_constantemente_** **_contra_** **_mi_** **_pierna_** **_y_** **_sentir_** **_su_** **_calor_** **_cerca_** **_de_** **_mi_** **_miembro_** **_ya_** **_listo_** **_para_** **_la_** **_batalla_** **_no_** **_ayudaba._**

**_-Así,_** **_como?_** **_-_** **_preguntó_********_haciéndose la_** **_inocente_** **_mientras_** **_presionaba_** **_mas_** **_su_** **_pelvis_** **_y_** **_lentamente_** **_se_** **_montaba_** **_arriba_** **_de_** **_mi._**

**_-Bella..._** **_No_** **_lo_** **_hagas_** **_-_** **_Dije_** **_con_** **_la_** **_voz_** **_ronca_** **_y_** **_los_** **_ojos_** **_cerrados,_** **_ella_** **_entre_** **_risitas_** **_suaves_********_siguió haciendo_** **_lo_** **_mismo,_** **_ya_** **_estaba_** **_encima_** **_de_** **_mi_** **_y_** **_sentí_** **_su_** **_sexo_** **_caliente_** **_presionar_** **_mi_** **_miembro._**

**_-No_** **_estoy_** **_haciendo_** **_nada_** **_malo_** **_-_** **_susurró_** **_haciendo_** **_pucheros,_** **_traté_** **_de_** **_aguantar_** **_las_** **_ganas_** **_pero_** **_no_** **_pude._**

**_-Perdoname_** **_Dios_** **_-_** **_susurré_** **_agitado_** **_y_** **_agarrando_** **_a_** **_Bella_** **_por_** **_el_** **_cuello_** **_la_** **_atraje_** **_a_** **_mi_** **_y_********_tomándola por_** **_sorpresa_** **_ataqué_** **_su_** **_boca_** **_en_** **_un_** **_beso_** **_salvaje,_** **_al_** **_principió_** **_no_** **_me_** **_correspondió,_** **_estaba_** **_en_** **_shock._** **_Pero_** **_luego_** **_soltando_** **_un_** **_gemido_** **_extremadamente_********_sexy me_** **_siguió_** **_el_** **_juego._**

**_Sus_** **_manos_** **_fueron_** **_a_** **_mi_** **_cabello_** **_y_** **_cuando_** **_sentí_** **_que_** **_ella_** **_empezó_** **_a_** **_controlar_** **_el_** **_beso_** **_pasé_** **_mis_** **_manos_** **_por_** **_su_** **_espalda_** **_hasta_** **_su_** **_trasero_** **_y_** **_lo_********_apreté suavemente,_** **_era_** **_la_** **_gloria,_** **_saboreé_** **_a_** **_Bella_** **_por_** **_primera_** **_vez,_** **_su_** **_olor,_** **_su_** **_sabor,_** **_sus_** **_labios_** **_suaves,_** **_todo_** **_de_** **_ella_** **_era_** **_adictivo_** **_y_** **_supe_** **_que_** **_jamas_********_dejaría que_** **_nadie_** **_a_** **_parte_** **_de_** **_mi_** **_la_** **_besara_** **_o_** **_tocara_** **_como_** **_lo_** **_hacia_** **_yo._**

**_FIN_** **_FLASBACK_**

**Desde** **ese****día siempre** **hemos** **estado** **juntos,** **Bella** **nunca** **se** **acercó** **a****ningún otro** **chico** **y** **yo** **nunca** **miré** **a** **nadie** **que** **no** **fuera** **ella,** **fui** **su** **primera** **vez,** **fui** **el** **primer** **y****único hombre** **en** **su** **cama** **y** **nos** **amamos** **siempre,** **por** **lo** **menos** **hasta** **el****día que** **me****fui.**

**Bella** **rompió** **el** **beso** **lentamente** **dejando** **nuestras** **frentes** **juntas,** **extrañaba** **a** **Bella,** **su** **olor,** **su** **calor,** **sus** **caricias,** **toda** **ella** **era** **una****adicción para** **mi,** **sonreí** **aun** **con** **los** **ojos** **cerrados** **y** **le** **di** **un** **ultimo** **y** **casto** **beso.**

**-Te** **extrañe,** **hermosa** **-** **susurré****apartándome de** **ella,** **puse** **una** **mano** **en** **su** **pierna** **bronceada** **y** **la** **acaricié** **desde** **la** **rodilla** **hasta** **la** **cara** **interna** **de** **sus** **muslos,** **la****sentí jadear** **y** **sonreí** **al** **saber** **que** **aun** **tenia** **ese** **efecto** **con** **ella.**

**-Yo****también,** **Edward.** **Te** **extrañe** **demasiado** **-** **tomó** **mi** **mano** **y** **la** **apartó** **de** **sus** **piernas** **-** **pero** **sabes** **que** **nadie** **se** **puede** **enterar** **de** **esto,****además,** **el** **nuevo** **personal** **es** **algo...** **Entrometido**

**-Lo** **se,** **Carlisle** **me** **dijo.** **Ven...** **Vamos** **arriba** **-** **me****levanté de** **la** **tumbona** **y****tendiéndole la** **mano** **la** **ayudé** **a** **levantarse,** **subimos** **las** **escaleras** **hasta** **el** **segundo** **piso** **que** **eran** **nuestras** **habitaciones** **y** **nos** **encerramos** **en** **su****habitación.**

**Quedé** **presionado** **entre** **la** **puerta** **y** **el** **cuerpo** **de** **Bella,** **sus** **manos****ávidas quitaban** **mi** **ropa****rápidamente mientras** **yo** **con** **dos** **movimientos** **la** **dejé** **completamente** **desnuda** **frente** **a** **mi,** **su** **bikini****había caído al** **piso****dejándome una** **hermosa** **vista** **al** **frente.**

**-No** **sabes** **cuanto** **extrañé** **tocarte** **-****murmuré con** **voz** **ronca** **mientras** **acariciaba** **su** **cintura,****subí a** **sus** **pechos** **y** **los** **masajeé** **suavemente** **sintiendo** **como** **se****endurecían a** **mi** **tacto.**

**Bella** **quitó** **mi** **camisa** **y** **mis** **pantalones****dejándome solo** **en** **boxers** **frente** **a** **ella** **y** **se** **apartó** **mientras** **me** **escaneaba** **con** **la** **mirada,** **sonrió** **maliciosamente** **y** **se** **acercó** **para** **atacar** **mi** **boca** **con** **un** **beso** **salvaje** **e** **intenso.**

**-Definitivamente** **este** **cuerpo** **ha** **cambiado** **-** **murmuró****tocándome -** **y** **me** **encanta** **este** **cambio** **-****ronroneó mientras** **tocaba** **mi** **miembro.**

**-Eres** **el** **ser** **mar** **hermoso** **y** **malditamente** **embriagador** **que** **existe** **en** **el** **universo** **-** **murmuré****cargándola,** **di** **la** **vuelta****poniéndola a** **ella** **pegada** **a** **la** **puerta,** **enredó** **sus** **piernas** **en** **su** **cintura** **y** **aproveché** **de** **atacar** **sus** **senos,** **sus** **dulces** **y** **apetecibles** **senos** **que** **ahora** **mas** **grandes****ocupaban toda** **mi** **mano.**

**-Ha!** **Edward...** **-** **gimió****excitada y** **no** **pude** **evitar** **hacerle** **sentir** **que** **mi****erección estaba** **a** **su****máximo estado,****quería hacerla****mía,** **la****quería ahora.**

**-Estas** **lista** **para** **mi,** **nena?** **-** **pregunté****quitándome los** **putos** **boxers** **que** **era** **lo****único que****impedía mi** **contacto** **completo** **con** **Bella.**

**-Si,** **hazme** **tuya...** **Ahora.** **-** **gimió** **excitada,** **palpé** **su** **sexo** **y** **me** **di** **cuenta** **que** **estaba** **mas** **que****húmeda y** **preparada.**

**-Siempre** **lista** **para** **mí,** **cielo.** **Sujétate** **bien** **-** **murmuré** **y** **lentamente** **me** **adentré** **en** **ella,** **su****calidez y** **su** **humedad** **revolvieron** **todo** **en** **mi,** **creí** **que** **iba** **a** **acabar****rápidamente,** **pero** **el** **placer** **de** **Bella** **es** **mi** **placer** **y****quería hacerla** **sentir** **mucho** **mas.**

**-Ho,** **Edward..** **-** **Jadeó** **cuando** **estuve** **completamente** **dentro** **de** **ella,****quería que** **se** **acostumbrara** **a** **mi** **tamaño** **para** **luego** **hacerla****mía como** **se** **debe.**

**-Eres** **tan** **deliciosa,** **Bella.** **-** **entré** **y** **salí** **lentamente** **de** **ella** **absorbiendo** **las** **sensaciones** **tan** **magnificas** **que** **se** **arremolinaban** **en** **mi** **cuerpo** **y** **a** **la** **vez** **la** **besaba** **para** **aplacar** **los** **gemidos** **que****salían descontrolados** **de** **ella,** **los** **cuales** **amaba** **y** **me** **excitaban** **mas.**

**-Señorita** **Cullen?** **-** **me** **detuve** **un** **segundo** **y** **nos** **quedamos** **callados** **mientras** **la** **voz** **de** **una** **mujer** **nos****interrumpía a** **la** **vez** **que** **tocaba** **la** **puerta,** **Bella** **respiró** **y** **aplacando** **el** **deseo** **respondió.**

**-Que** **pasa,** **Sue?** **-** **Preguntó** **bajo,****sonreí con** **malicia** **y** **comencé** **a** **moverme** **lentamente** **dentro,** **fuera,** **dentro** **fuera,** **mientras** **Bella** **cerraba** **los** **ojos** **y** **apretaba** **los** **labios** **para** **no** **gemir.**

**-El** **joven** **Jacob** **la** **llama** **por****teléfono -** **Dijo** **la** **mujer** **desde** **afuera,** **me** **tensé** **al** **instante,** **era** **el** **maldito** **con** **el** **que** **estaba** **hablando** **hace** **rato,** **la** **rabia** **y** **los** **celos** **me** **inundaron** **y** **saliendo** **lentamente** **me** **adentré** **en** **ella** **fuertemente,** **en** **una** **estocada** **furiosa.**

**Bella** **se** **tapó** **la** **boca** **para** **ahogar** **el** **grito** **y** **me** **miró** **seria,** **estaba** **molesto,** **estaba** **rabioso** **y** **peor** **de** **todo** **eso,** **estaba** **celoso,****quizás sea** **el** **novio** **de** **Bella,** **el** **muy** **maldito** **la** **debió** **haber** **tocado** **miles** **de** **veces** **en** **mi** **ausencia.**

**-Dile** **que** **estoy** **ocupada,** **que** **le****devuelvo la** **llamada** **luego** **-** **Dijo** **Bella** **algo** **seria** **mientras** **me****veía.**

**-Si,** **señorita** **-** **dijo** **la** **mujer** **y** **se** **fue.**

**-Que** **demonios** **pasa** **contigo?** **-** **bramó** **Bella****queriéndose bajar,** **mas** **no** **la** **dejé.**

**-Quien** **es** **ese****imbécil que** **te** **llama?** **Es** **tu** **novio?** **-** **bramé** **y** **en** **la** **misma****posición la** **cargue****llevándola hasta** **la** **cama,** **caí** **con** **ella** **debajo** **de** **mi** **pero** **no** **me** **respondió** **-** **Maldita** **sea,** **Bella!** **Me** **caga** **que** **alguien** **mas** **pueda** **tocarte.** **-** **bramé****hundiéndome en** **ella** **nuevamente** **de** **forma** **brusca.**

**-Ha!** **-** **grito** **bajito** **-** **Edward...** **-** **jadeó****tomándome la** **cara** **-** **es** **solo** **un** **amigo,** **no** **quiero** **que** **nadie** **me** **toque,** **solo** **tu** **-** **Dijo** **algo** **agitada.**

**-De** **verdad?** **-** **Jadeé****moviéndome lentamente** **otra** **vez.**

**-De** **verdad,** **cielo.** **Ahora****ámame,** **te** **necesito** **-** **sin** **esperar** **mas** **me****moví de** **forma****rápida mientras** **la** **tocaba** **y** **la** **besaba** **en** **cada** **parte** **de** **su** **hermoso** **cuerpo.**

**-Vamos** **preciosa,** **vente** **para** **mi** **-****gruñí al** **sentirla** **cerrarse** **a** **mi** **alrededor.**

**-Edward!** **-** **Bella** **gimió** **mi** **nombre** **mientras****mordía mi** **hombro** **y** **se** **liberaba,** **segundos****después la** **seguí** **llegando** **dentro** **de** **ella,** **la** **extrañaba,** **si** **que** **la** **extrañaba.** **-** **Te** **amo,** **Edward.**

**-Te** **amo...** **Hermanita** **-** **susurré****recostándome a** **su** **lado,** **la** **atraje** **hacia** **mi** **y** **la** **acaricie** **la** **espalda** **suavemente.** **-** **Que** **haremos** **de** **ahora** **en** **adelante,** **Bells?** **-** **pregunté** **analizando** **la****situación,** **no****quería que** **Bella** **estuviera** **con** **nadie** **que** **no** **fuera** **conmigo.**

**-No** **lo** **se.** **Papá** **quiere** **casarme** **con** **el** **hijo** **de** **su** **socio,** **Alec** **Vulturi,** **pero** **no** **quiero.** **Te** **esperé** **por** **siete** **años** **y** **no** **pienso** **dejarte** **ir.**

**-Yo** **tampoco** **quiero** **dejarte** **ir.** **A** **parte** **que** **sabes** **lo****posesivo que** **soy** **contigo,** **no****soportaré a** **un****imbécil tocándote -** **me** **giré** **quedando** **de** **frente** **a** **ella** **-** **tu** **eres****mía,** **nena.** **Solo****mía.**

**-Soy** **tuya...** **Siempre.** **-** **nos** **fundimos** **en** **un** **amoroso** **beso** **y** **volvimos** **a** **hacer** **el** **amor** **nuevamente.**

**DOS** **MESES** **DESPUES**

**Hola,** **mamá,** **Bella** **-** **Saludé** **cuando** **llegué** **a** **la** **casa** **con** **papá,** **ya** **eran** **las** **6:30** **de** **la** **tarde** **y****acabábamos de** **llegar** **de** **la** **oficina,** **era** **el** **gerente** **general** **de** **la****compañía Cullen,** **puesto** **que** **le** **dije** **a** **Carlisle** **que** **no****volvería a** **Londres.**

**-Hola** **hijo** **-** **Saludó** **René** **dulcemente****dándome un** **beso** **en** **la** **mejilla.**

**-Hola,** **Eddy** **-** **Saludó** **Bella** **de** **igual** **forma,** **aunque** **se****veía algo** **tensa,** **aun****así como** **me****moría por** **besar** **sus** **labios** **y** **comerme** **su** **boca** **pero** **no****podía,** **no** **aun.**

**-Hola** **cielo** **-** **saludó** **Carlisle** **a** **René** **-** **Hola,** **princesa** **-** **le** **dijo** **a** **Bella** **mientras** **besaba** **su** **frente.**

**-Hola,** **papá** **-** **contestó** **ella** **sin** **mirarle,** **me** **pareció** **extraño,** **Bella** **siempre** **es** **muy** **efusiva.**

**-que** **tienes,** **Bells?** **-** **pregunté** **poniendo** **una** **mano** **en** **su** **cintura.**

**-Nada,** **solo** **estoy** **algo** **cansada** **-** **contestó** **con** **una** **pequeña** **sonrisa** **que** **no** **me** **engañaba,** **ella** **tenía** **algo.**

**-A** **comer!** **-** **Exclamó** **Rene** **sonriente** **mientras****servía la** **comida.** **Me****senté al** **lado** **de** **Bella** **y** **tome** **su** **manos** **por** **debajo** **de** **la** **mesa** **mientras** **René** **y** **Carlisle** **se** **sentaban** **frente** **a** **nosotros** **y** **entablaban** **una****conversación de** **trivialidades.**

**-Cariño,** **me** **entere** **de** **una** **atrocidad** **-** **Dijo** **René** **luego** **de** **un** **rato** **a** **Carlisle.**

**-Que** **atrocidad,** **amor?** **-** **preguntó** **este** **mientras** **tomaba** **un** **sorbo** **de** **vino,** **Bella** **y** **yo** **solo****mirábamos atentos.**

**-me** **enteré** **de** **que** **Kate** **Denali** **esta** **por** **esperar** **un** **bebé** **-** **Exclamó** **aturdida.**

**-Que****podría haber** **de** **malo** **en** **ello,** **madre?** **-** **pregunté** **confundido.**

**-Que** **fue** **fuera** **del** **matrimonio** **y** **lo** **peor** **es** **que** **el** **padre** **es** **su** **primo,** **Garret** **Denali.**

**-Que!** **-** **Exclamó** **Carlisle** **sorprendido** **-** **eso** **es** **incesto!**

**-Si,** **lo** **se.** **Pero** **aun****así,** **Carmen** **los** **apoya,** **yo** **no****podría -** **Dijo** **René** **viendo** **su** **plato** **algo** **seria.**

**-Que** **no****podrías?** **-** **preguntó** **Bella** **seria.**

**-Se** **que** **ustedes** **no** **son** **hermanos** **de** **sangre** **pero,** **eso****seguiría siendo** **incesto** **para** **mi.** **Si** **ustedes** **dos...** **-** **se** **detuvo** **y** **se****estremeció – ni siquiera** **puedo** **pensarlo.**

**-No** **lo** **pienses,** **querida.** **-** **Dijo** **Carlisle** **dulcemente** **-** **Son** **hermanos,** **ellos** **jamas****harían eso.** **-** **Mire** **a** **Bella** **de** **reojo** **y** **la** **vi** **seria** **y** **asustada.**

**La** **cena** **terminó** **y** **cada** **uno** **se** **fue** **a** **su****habitación,** **me** **di** **una** **ducha****rápida y** **me** **tiré** **en** **la** **cama** **solo** **en** **boxers** **a** **esperar** **a**

**Bella,** **pero** **se** **hicieron** **las** **doce** **de** **la** **noche** **y** **ella** **nunca** **apareció,** **me** **asuste** **y** **crucé** **a** **la** **suya** **pasando** **sin** **tocar.**

**-Bella,** **nena...** **Estas** **bien?** **-** **pregunté** **al** **verla** **sentada** **en** **el** **piso,** **recostada** **a** **la** **cama** **mientras** **lloraba.**

**-No,** **no** **lo** **estoy** **-** **Exclamo** **bajito** **envuelta** **en** **llanto.**

**-Que** **ocurre,** **princesa?** **-** **me** **senté** **a** **su** **lado** **y** **la** **atraje** **hacia** **mi****sentándola en** **mis** **piernas** **mientras** **la** **arrullaba.**

**-Nuestros** **padres** **nunca****aceptarían lo** **nuestro,** **nos****desheredarían y** **nos****echarían a** **la** **calle** **-** **Dijo** **mientras** **lloraba.**

**-Amor,** **no** **te** **preocupes** **por** **eso,** **ellos** **no** **nos****descubrirán y** **nada** **malo** **pasara** **porque...**

**-Estoy** **embarazada,** **Edward** **-** **me** **soltó** **de** **golpe,** **me** **quede****estático,** **no****podía procesar** **nada,** **Bella...** **Embarazada?**

**-Que?** **-** **susurré** **luego** **de** **unos** **minutos.**

**-Estoy** **embarazada,** **no** **se** **que** **hacer,** **yo...**

**-Cuanto** **tiempo** **tienes?** **-** **pregunté** **aturdido.**

**-Dos** **meses...** **Edward** **estoy** **asustada,** **no** **se** **que** **hacer...** **Si** **nos** **descubren** **no** **se** **que...**

**-Voy** **a** **ser** **papá!** **-** **exclamé** **bajito** **mientras** **empezaba** **a****sonreír -** **Voy** **a** **ser** **papá** **-** **la** **miré** **esta** **vez** **sonriendo.**

**-Edward,** **esto** **es** **serio** **-** **Dijo** **ella** **asustada.**

**-Lo** **sé!** **Me** **vas** **a** **dar** **un** **hijo.** **Ahora** **creo** **que** **soy** **el** **hombre** **más** **feliz** **de** **este** **planeta** **-** **la** **atraje** **hacia** **mi** **y** **le** **di** **un** **beso** **en** **los** **labios** **pero** **enseguida** **me** **apartó.**

**-Edward!** **-** **exclamó** **bajito** **-** **No** **entiendes** **que** **esto** **es** **una****abominación para** **nuestros** **padres?** **Nos****echaran de** **la** **casa,** **nos** **desheredaran,** **como** **mantendremos** **al** **bebé.**

**-Bella,** **tengo** **una** **cuenta** **a** **parte** **de** **la** **familiar,** **mis** **ahorros** **de** **toda** **la** **vida,** **todo** **lo** **que** **he** **trabajado** **y** **ganado** **lo** **tengo** **ahí.** **Nos**

**ira** **bien.** **-** **Le** **dije** **seriamente.** **-** **tu** **decides** **que** **hacemos,** **Bella.** **Pero** **ese** **bebé** **nacerá.**

**-Bien** **-** **susurró** **y** **suspiró** **-** **dejame** **pensarlo,** **si?**

**-Esta** **bien,** **preciosa** **-** **le** **di** **un** **beso** **en** **la** **frente** **-** **te** **amo.** **-** **susurré** **y** **me** **fui** **a** **mi****habitación,** **era** **la** **mejor** **noticia** **que** **me** **daba** **Bella** **en** **toda** **mi** **vida** **-** **voy** **a** **ser** **padre** **-** **susurré** **feliz** **mientras** **me** **acostaba** **en** **la** **cama.**

**Una** **semana** **pasó,** **Bella** **estaba** **bastante** **distante** **y** **eso** **me** **preocupaba,** **me** **evitaba** **y** **a** **nuestros** **padres****también,** **solo** **una** **vez****dormí con** **ella** **en** **esta** **semana** **y** **fue** **porque****había tormenta** **y** **estaba** **asustada,** **fue** **que** **pude** **tocar** **a** **mi** **bebé** **en** **su** **inexistente** **pancita.**

**-Edward,** **vistete** **-** **Me****sorprendí al** **escuchar** **la** **voz** **de** **Bella** **en** **mi****habitación,** **miré** **mi** **ropa** **casual** **y****fruncí el** **ceño.**

**-Estoy** **vestido,** **cariño.** **Que** **pasa?** **-** **pregunté****sentándome en** **la** **cama.**

**-Vistete** **con** **tu** **ropa** **diaria** **de** **trabajo,** **por** **favor** **-** **Dijo** **seria,** **la** **vi** **vestida** **con** **un** **vestido** **negro** **ejecutivo.**

**-Que** **pasa,** **Bells?** **-** **pregunté****levantándome llegando** **a** **su** **lado.**

**-Confías** **en** **mi?** **-** **preguntó** **seria** **y** **algo** **nerviosa.**

**-Si,** **siempre** **-** **susurré** **tomando** **su** **cara** **entre** **mis** **manos** **y** **la** **besé** **-** **Siempre** **-** **dije** **nuevamente.**

**-bien,** **vistete** **entonces** **-** **Dijo** **autoritaria** **y** **me** **metí** **al** **armario,** **salí** **al** **rato** **ya** **vestido** **y** **ella** **no** **estaba** **por****ningún lado.** **Bajé** **las** **escaleras** **y** **la** **vi** **frente** **a** **nuestros** **padres,** **ellos** **sentados** **y** **ella** **parada** **frente** **a** **ellos.**

**-Bella?** **-** **pregunté** **algo** **nervioso** **al** **verla** **-** **que** **pasa?** **-** **ella** **respiro** **hondo** **y** **tomo** **mi** **mano****acercándome a** **ella.**

**-Confías** **en** **mi?** **-** **preguntó** **seria** **nuevamente.**

**-Siempre** **-** **susurré** **y** **nuestros** **padres** **nos** **miraron** **extraños.**

**-Mamá,** **papá...** **-** **Bella** **suspiró** **y** **supe** **lo** **que** **iba** **a** **pasar,** **me** **tensé** **y** **tome** **su** **mano** **mas** **fuertemente,** **mi****respiración se****volvió pesada** **pero,** **por** **Bella,****haría lo** **que** **sea,** **y** **por** **mi** **bebé****también. -** **Estoy** **embarazada** **-** **Dijo** **seria.**

**-Que?** **-** **dijeron** **ambos** **al** **mismo** **tiempo,** **yo** **solo** **pude** **abrazar** **a** **Bella** **y** **esperar** **sus** **reacciones.**

**-Cuanto** **tiempo** **tienes?** **-** **preguntó** **Carlisle** **serio.**

**-Dos** **meses** **-** **le** **contesté** **yo** **esta** **vez,** **Bella** **estaba** **asustada.**

**-Quien** **es** **el** **padre?** **-** **Preguntó** **René,** **cuando** **iba** **a** **contestarle** **Carlisle****interrumpió.**

**-No** **importa** **eso,** **aun** **esta** **a** **tiempo** **de** **un** **aborto** **-** **Dijo** **serio** **-** **hay** **que** **llevarte** **a** **la****clínica.**

**-No!** **-** **dijo** **Bella** **seria** **esta** **vez.** **-** **Nadie** **matara** **a** **mi** **bebé** **-** **me** **miró** **seria** **y****sonreí.**

**-A** **nuestro** **bebé** **-** **le** **dije** **a** **mis** **padres.** **-** **ese****bebé es** **mio.** **Y** **ni** **tu** **ni** **nadie** **acabara** **con** **su** **vida.** **-** **puse** **a** **Bella****detrás de** **mi****protegiéndola cuando** **vi** **que** **Carlisle** **se** **acercaba.**

**-Edward** **Anthony** **Cullen!** **-** **exclamó** **Carlisle** **totalmente** **rojo** **de** **la** **ira.** **-** **TE** **ACOSTASTE** **CON** **TU** **HERMANA?** **-** **gritó****furioso.**

**-ELLA** **NO** **ES** **MI** **HERMANA** **-** **grité** **furioso** **-** **Es** **mi** **mujer** **y** **la** **madre** **de** **mi** **hijo.** **-** **la** **cara** **me** **ardió** **enseguida** **cuando** **Carlisle** **me****dio una** **cachetada** **tan** **fuerte** **que** **me** **salio** **sangre** **de** **la** **boca.** **Ni** **siquiera** **le****respondí,** **solo** **escuche** **el** **jadeo** **de** **Bella,** **mas** **no** **le** **di** **chance** **de** **darme** **otra** **porque** **aguanté** **su** **mano** **en** **el** **aire.**

**-Edward** **-** **susurró** **Bella** **asustada****detrás de** **mi,** **miré** **a** **Carlisle** **y** **luego** **a** **René.**

**-Ya** **no** **soy** **un** **niño,** **papá.** **No** **vuelvas** **a** **ponerme** **una** **mano** **encima** **-** **bramé** **furioso.**

**-Tu** **ya** **no** **eres** **mi** **hijo,** **y** **eso...** **-** **señalo** **la** **panza** **de** **Bella** **-** **es** **un** **error.**

**-Nunca** **en** **tu** **vida** **vuelvas** **a** **referirte** **a** **mi** **hijo** **como** **un** **error,** **Carlisle** **-** **dije** **su** **nombre** **con** **desdén,** **René** **solo** **estaba****expectante mientras** **sollozaba** **en** **silencio.** **-** **y** **no** **te** **preocupes,** **nunca** **más** **te** **diré** **"padre."**

**-Se** **van** **ahora** **mismo** **de** **mi** **casa** **-** **señalo** **la** **puerta** **con** **rabia,** **Bella** **sollozó** **asustada** **y** **la** **abracé,** **ambos** **miramos** **a** **René** **a** **ver** **si****decía algo** **pero** **silencio** **era** **lo****único que****había.**

**-Bien,** **que** **sean** **felices** **en** **su** **mundo** **perfecto** **-** **Brame** **hacia** **ambos** **y** **saqué** **a** **Bella** **de** **la** **casa.** **-** **Vamos,** **amor.** **Larguémonos** **de****aquí. -** **iba** **a** **montarme** **en** **el** **volvo** **pero** **Bella** **me** **jaló** **hasta** **su** **Jeep.**

**-Vamos** **en** **mi** **auto,** **ahí** **tengo** **todo** **-** **Dijo** **entre** **sollozos,** **la****subí al** **auto** **y****rodeándolo me****subí para** **conducir** **cuando** **mire****atrás vi** **varias** **maletas** **y** **bolsos.**

**-y** **eso?** **-****pregunté señalando****atrás mientras** **empezaba** **a** **conducir** **lejos** **de** **la** **casa.**

**-Hace** **dos****días que****empecé a** **hacer** **equipaje,** **algo** **me****decía que** **esto****pasaría,****también hay** **ropa** **tuya** **y** **todos** **tus** **documentos.** **-** **Dijo** **mirando** **por** **la** **ventana,** **tomé** **su** **mano** **mientras****conducía y** **la** **apreté.**

**-Estaremos** **bien,** **amor** **-** **susurré** **sonriéndole** **-** **tú,** **yo** **y** **nuestro** **pequeño.** **-** **Bella** **sonrió** **dulcemente** **y** **pasó** **su** **mano** **por** **mi** **mejilla.**

**-Estas** **lastimado** **-** **murmuró** **bajito.**

**-estoy** **bien...** **Estaremos** **bien...** **-** **murmuré** **feliz** **mientras****conducía sin** **rumbo** **fijo,** **solamente** **seriamos** **mi** **hermosa** **Bella,** **mi** **hijo** **y** **yo** **sin** **que** **nada** **se** **interponga** **entre** **nosotros.**

**DIEZ** **AÑOS** **DESPUES**

**Amor,** **donde** **estás?** **-** **pregunté****buscando detrás de** **los** **arbustos** **del** **patio.** **-** **Nena,** **vamos** **a** **comer!** **-** **exclamé****cruzándome de** **brazos,** **no****caería de** **nuevo** **en** **su** **juego.**

**-Papi,** **ven** **por** **mí.** **-** **Exclamó** **mi** **pequeña** **al** **ver** **que** **no** **la****seguía.**

**-Ethan!** **-** **llamé** **y** **enseguida** **mi** **pequeño****campeón apareció corriendo** **por** **el** **patio.**

**-Si,** **papá?** **-** **preguntó** **sonriente.**

**-Saca** **a** **Elizabeth** **de** **la** **cueva,** **por** **favor** **-** **Dije** **educadamente,** **Ethan** **sonrió****maliciosamente y** **se** **metió** **entre** **los** **arbustos.**

**Mis** **pequeños** **niños,** **mi****adoración,** **Elizabeth** **y** **Ethan,** **son** **mis** **gemelos** **campeones,** **nacieron** **hace** **nueve** **años****después de** **una****complicación que** **tuvo** **Bella** **durante** **el** **parto,** **mi** **dulce** **y** **adorada** **esposa** **casi** **muere** **en** **la** **labor.**

**Ho** **si!** **Bella** **y** **yo** **nos** **casamos.** **Mi** **preciosa** **y** **testaruda** **mujer** **me** **rechazó** **alrededor** **de** **nueve** **veces,** **cada** **vez** **que** **le****pedía matrimonio** **me** **daba** **una** **excusa,** **pero****después de** **nacer** **los** **gemelos** **tomando** **en** **cuenta** **que** **casi** **la** **pierdo** **me** **aceptó** **y** **desde** **ahora** **somos** **inseparables.**

**Desde** **ese** **día** **que** **salimos** **de** **Nueva** **York,** **nunca** **más** **volvimos** **a** **ver** **a** **nuestros** **padres,** **ahora** **vivimos** **en** **Londres,** **tenemos** **una** **enorme** **casa** **campestre** **y** **vivimos** **muy** **bien,** **Bella** **es** **una** **excelente** **diseñadora** **y** **trabaja** **para** **la****compañía de** **modas** **Brandon.**

**Yo** **por** **mi** **parte** **empecé** **desde** **abajo,** **abrí** **mi** **propia** **empresa** **aseguradora** **y** **poco** **a** **poco** **fui** **ganando** **fama,** **ahora** **es** **una** **de** **las** **empresas** **más** **prestigiosas** **de** **Londres,** **claro** **es** **aseguradoras** **Swan,****decidimos ponerle** **el** **apellido** **del** **padre** **de** **Bella** **para** **que** **no** **nos** **asocien** **con** **los** **Cullen.**

**-Aquí** **esta,** **papá** **-** **Dijo** **Ethan** **sacando** **a** **Elizabeth** **a** **rastras.**

**-Eso** **es** **trampa,** **papi.** **Tenías** **que** **entrar** **tu** **-** **Dijo** **haciendo** **berrinches,** **la** **cueva** **era** **como** **una** **casita** **hecha** **de** **madera** **cubierta** **por** **arbustos** **y** **ramas,** **estaba****escondida y** **no** **estaba** **a** **la** **vista** **de** **nadie,** **era** **como** **un** **refugio.**

**-No** **puedo** **ensuciarme,** **pequeña.** **Mamá** **me****regañaría -** **Dije** **sonriente,** **Bella** **es** **muy** **regañona** **y** **controladora** **pero****así la** **amo.**

**-AMOR...** **NIÑOS...** **A** **COMER!** **-** **escuchamos** **el** **grito** **de** **Bella** **y****rápidamente entramos** **a** **la** **casa.** **Nos** **sentamos** **cada** **quien** **en** **nuestros** **asientos,** **yo** **en** **la** **cabecera,** **Bella** **a** **mi** **derecha** **y** **los** **niños** **a** **mi** **izquierda** **y** **empezamos** **a** **comer.**

**-Esta** **rico,** **mami** **-** **Dijo** **Elizabeth** **saboreando** **su****hamburguesa vegetariana,** **mi** **pequeña** **niña** **era** **una****pro-ambiente y** **no****comía carne.**

**-Lo** **mejor** **para** **mi** **pequeña** **–** **contestó** **mi** **dulce** **esposa** **amorosamente,** **tomé** **su** **mano** **por** **encima** **de** **la** **mesa** **y** **le** **di** **un** **beso** **en** **el** **dorso.**

**-Agradezcan** **a** **mamá** **por** **la** **comida,** **niños** **-** **dije** **a** **los** **pequeños** **mientras****empezábamos a** **comer.** **Yo** **adoraba** **a** **mi** **hija** **pero** **no****dejaría de** **comer** **carne,** **tanto** **Bella** **como****Ethan** **y** **yo****estábamos comiendo** **hamburguesas** **caseras** **"con** **carne"...** **Y** **mucho** **tocino.**

**-Gracias,** **mami** **-** **dijeron** **ambos.**

**-Gracias** **amor** **-** **le** **dije** **yo** **esta** **vez.**

**-De** **nada,** **mis** **amores** **-** **Contestó** **feliz.** **Mientras****cenábamos tranquilamente** **vi** **de** **reojo** **a** **los** **niños** **y** **sonreí,** **Ethan** **le** **sacaba** **un** **pedazo** **de** **tocino** **a** **la** **hamburguesa** **y** **se** **lo** **daba** **a** **Troy,** **su** **mascota,** **que** **era** **un** **perro** **Terranova** **negro** **mas** **grande** **que** **el** **mismo.**

**Miré** **a** **Elizabeth,** **mi** **muñequita** **hermosa** **que** **le** **sacaba** **la** **lechuga** **a** **su** **hamburguesa** **vegetariana** **y** **se** **la** **daba** **a** **su** **pequeño** **mono** **capuchino,****increíblemente,** **"monty"** **como** **le** **puso** **Elizabeth,** **es** **un** **monito** **bastante** **educado** **y** **bien** **portado,** **claro!** **Bella** **me** **odió** **por** **casi** **dos** **meses.**

**Pasé** **dos** **meses** **durmiendo** **en** **el** **cuarto** **de****huéspedes,** **Bella** **no** **me** **habló** **en** **ese** **tiempo,** **como** **era** **posible** **que** **yo** **trajera** **un** **animal** **salvaje** **a** **casa,** **pero** **no** **lo** **era,** **Monty** **estaba** **entrenado,** **aparte** **de** **que** **me** **costó** **una** **fortuna** **sacar** **todos** **los** **papeles** **del** **mono.**

**Tanto** **acta** **de****adopción,****vacunación,** **salubridad,** **legalidad** **del** **mono** **en** **el****país,** **porque** **lo** **compré** **en** **la** **India,** **en** **uno** **de** **mis** **viajes** **de** **negocio,** **sabia** **que** **mi** **muñequita****quería uno,** **y****después de** **pagar** **casi** **100.000$** **en** **papeleo** **se** **lo** **pude** **traer.**

**Mis** **pequeños** **eran** **felices** **y** **yo** **trataba** **de** **darles** **todo** **lo** **que** **pudiera,****así me** **cueste** **toda** **la** **fortuna** **que** **he** **hecho** **en** **todos** **estos** **años,** **el** **sonido** **del** **timbre** **me** **saco** **de** **mis** **pensamientos** **felices,** **Bella** **y** **yo** **nos** **miramos** **confundidos.**

**Los****únicos que** **nos** **visitaban** **eran** **Alice,** **Jasper,** **Rosalie** **o** **Emett,** **pero** **Alice** **y** **Jasper** **estaban****recién casados** **y** **de** **luna** **de** **miel,** **por** **eso** **Alice** **dejo** **a** **Bella** **a** **cargo** **de** **la** **empresa** **y** **Emett,** **mi** **socio** **en** **la** **aseguradora** **andaba** **de** **viajes** **de** **trabajo** **y** **Rosalie** **su** **novia** **estaba** **en** **Liverpool** **cuidando** **de** **sus** **padres.**

**-Esperas** **a** **alguien?** **-** **le** **pregunté** **a** **Bella** **entre** **confundido** **y** **molesto.** **Asi** **hayan** **pasado** **años** **sigo** **siendo** **el** **mismo****obsesionado,****sobre protector y** **territorial** **de** **siempre,** **aunque** **ya** **tenemos** **amigos,** **pero** **para** **que** **se** **acerquen** **a** **Bella** **debo** **conocerlos** **yo** **primero.**

**No** **es** **que** **no** **confié** **en** **ella** **ni** **en** **nuestros** **amigos,** **pero** **siempre** **he** **sido** **demasiado****sobre protector con** **ella,** **al** **punto** **de** **ir** **a** **la** **empresa** **Brandon** **y** **conocer** **a** **todos** **con** **los** **que** **trabaja,** **amo** **mucho** **a** **Bella** **como** **para** **dejar** **que** **alguien** **se** **le** **acerque,** **el** **timbre****volvió a** **sonar** **y** **fruncí** **el** **ceño,** **obviamente** **Bella** **se****dio cuenta.**

**-No,** **dejame** **ver** **-** **se** **levantó** **de** **la** **mesa** **pero** **la** **curiosidad** **y** **mi** **sobreprotección** **pudieron** **mas** **que** **yo** **y** **me** **levanté****siguiéndola.**

**-Quedense****aquí,** **niños** **-** **Dije** **y** **me** **acerque** **al** **recibidor,** **pero** **me** **quedé****estático cuando** **vi** **a** **Carlisle** **y** **a** **René** **en** **la** **puerta,** **Bella** **se****hecho para****atrás y** **la** **aguanté****abrazándola a** **mi** **para** **que** **no** **cayera.**

**-Que** **hacen****aquí?** **-** **murmuró** **Bella** **con** **la** **voz** **temblorosa.**

**-Como** **nos** **encontraron?** **-** **bramé** **abrazando** **a** **Bella** **a** **mi** **cuerpo.**

**-Hijo,** **yo...**

**-Yo** **no** **soy** **tu** **hijo...** **Carlisle** **-** **Dije** **molesto.** **Ambos** **nos** **miraron** **tristes** **y** **se** **quedaron** **callados.**

**-Papi,** **mami?** **-** **Dijeron** **los** **niños** **al** **mismo** **tiempo,** **cerré** **los** **ojos** **y** **suspiré,** **sabia** **que** **nunca** **me****hacían caso.**

**-Vallan** **a** **sus** **habitaciones,** **mis** **amores** **-** **Dijo** **Bella****soltándose de** **mi,** **mientras** **caminaba** **hacia** **ellos** **y** **los** **llevaba** **escaleras** **arriba.** **-** **vamos** **a** **comer** **en** **la****habitación.**

**-Que** **quieren?** **-** **Bramé** **cuando** **Bella** **subió** **junto** **con** **los** **niños.**

**-Son** **hermosos** **-** **susurró** **René** **con** **voz** **triste** **-****Podría conocerlos?**

**-No** **lo** **creo** **-** **contesté** **fríamente.** **-** **no** **volveré** **a** **decirlo** **otra** **vez...** **Que,** **demonios,** **hacen,****aquí?** **-** **bramé** **lentamente** **cada** **palabra** **mirándolos** **a** **ambos.**

**-Edward** **-** **Dijo** **Carlisle,** **se** **veía** **viejo,** **cansado** **y** **desgastado,** **como** **si** **hubieran** **pasado** **más** **de** **30** **años en** **vez de** **10**

**-Quiero** **pedirte** **perdón,** **yo...**

**-Hubieras** **mandado** **un** **mensaje,** **así** **te** **ahorrarías** **las** **molestias** **-** **Dije** **sarcásticamente.**

**-Hijo,** **por** **favor** **-** **suplicó** **René.**

**-Ya** **les** **dije** **que** **no** **soy** **su** **hijo,** **tanto** **Bella** **como** **yo** **dejamos** **de** **serlo** **hace** **diez** **años** **-** **bramé** **más** **molesto** **-** **ahora** **si** **solo** **venían** **a** **disculparse,** **pues...** **Ya** **pueden** **irse.** **-** **iba** **a** **cerrar** **la** **puerta** **pero** **Carlisle** **la** **detuvo.**

**-Estoy** **muriendo,** **Edward** **-** **Dijo** **rápidamente** **y** **me** **congelé.**

**-Qué?** **-** **susurré** **confundido.**

**-Tengo** **cáncer...** **Me** **quedan** **dos** **meses** **de** **vida,** **tres** **si** **guardo** **absoluto** **reposo.** **-** **Dijo** **serio,** **sentí** **un** **escalofrió** **en** **el** **cuerpo,** **a** **pesar** **de** **todo** **sigue** **siendo** **mi** **padre,** **no?**

**-Pasen** **-** **murmuré** **y** **suspirando** **los** **deje** **entrar** **a** **la** **casa,** **los** **lleve** **a** **la** **sala** **y** **al** **rato** **vi** **a** **Bella** **bajar.**

**-Se** **fueron?** **-** **preguntó** **acercándose** **a** **mí** **y** **me** **abrazaba,** **no** **se** **dio** **cuenta** **que** **estaban** **sentados** **en** **el** **mueble.**

**-No** **-** **susurré** **en** **su** **oído.** **Bella** **me** **soltó** **y** **los** **vio.** **-** **Explíquense** **ahora** **y** **que** **sea** **rápido.** **-** **Bramé** **quedándome** **parado** **frente** **a** **ellos** **con** **Bella** **abrazada** **a** **mi.**

**-me** **detectaron** **cáncer** **hace** **cinco** **años,** **pero** **ya** **era** **tarde** **para** **eliminarlo** **así** **que** **solo** **empezaron** **a** **tratarlo** **para** **prolongarlo.**

**Ya** **no** **se** **puede** **retrasar** **más** **así** **que...** **Aquí** **estoy.** **-** **Dijo** **Carlisle** **con** **voz** **cansada.**

**-Y** **ahora** **andan** **pidiéndole** **perdón** **a** **todas** **las** **personas** **a** **las** **que** **le** **hicieron** **daño** **a** **lo** **largo** **de** **la** **vida?** **-** **preguntó** **Bella** **bastante** **molesta.** **Me** **sorprendió** **que** **hablara** **tan** **decidida** **y** **molesta.**

**-Solo** **quería** **que** **ustedes** **me** **perdonaran** **-** **Contestó** **Carlisle** **bajando** **la** **mirada** **-** **Cometí** **el** **mayor** **de** **mis** **errores** **con** **ustedes** **y** **lo** **lamento** **de** **verdad.** **Solo** **les** **pido** **perdón** **-** **Dijo** **triste** **y** **cansado.**

**Bella** **lo** **miró** **a** **él** **y** **luego** **a** **René,** **sostuvo** **su** **mirada** **de** **forma** **altanera** **durante** **unos** **segundos** **y** **luego** **me** **miró** **a** **mí,** **sabía** **que** **significaba** **esa** **mirada,** **ese** **brillo** **en** **sus** **ojos** **era** **particular** **y** **es** **el** **de** **siempre** **conseguir** **lo** **que** **quiere,** **suspire** **y** **asentí** **levemente** **hacia** **ella,** **mi** **dulce** **Bella** **de** **gran** **corazón.**

**-Bien,** **Carlisle** **-** **murmuré** **hacia** **él** **-** **te** **creo.** **Pero...** **-** **Bella** **apretó** **su** **agarre** **y** **me** **hizo** **mirarla,** **mi** **dulce** **y** **autoritaria** **esposa** **me** **miró** **reprochándome.**

**-Edward...** **El** **hombre** **está** **por** **morir** **-** **susurró** **en** **mi** **oído.**

**-Ok** **-** **le** **sonreí** **dulcemente.** **Miré** **a** **Carlisle** **y** **a** **René** **nuevamente** **-** **Isabella** **te** **perdona...** **-** **le** **dije** **serio** **y** **él** **confundido** **alzó** **la** **mirada** **-** **así** **que...** **si** **mi** **"esposa"** **te** **perdona,** **yo** **también** **lo** **haré.** **-** **contesté** **serio** **enfatizando** **la** **palabra** **esposa.**

**-Gracias,** **hijo** **-** **Dijo** **feliz** **mientras** **se** **levantaba** **y** **me** **abrazaba,** **iba** **a** **reprocharle** **que** **no** **me** **dijera** **hijo** **y** **me** **soltara** **pero** **la** **mirada** **de** **Bella** **me** **advirtió,** **no** **le** **correspondí** **el** **abrazo,** **por** **ahí** **debía** **saber** **que** **estaba** **incómodo.**

**-De** **nada** **-** **murmuré** **con** **voz** **neutra.**

**-Bella,** **mi** **pequeña.** **Me** **perdonas...** **En** **serio** **me** **perdonas?** **-** **pregunto** **Carlisle** **tomándole** **las** **manos.**

**-Sí,** **Carlisle.** **Te** **perdono** **-** **Dijo** **esta** **sonriente,** **sabía** **que** **aun** **había** **rencor** **en** **su** **mirada** **pero** **lo** **hizo** **por** **él.**

**René** **también** **se** **disculpó** **con** **ambos** **pero** **más** **con** **Bella,** **luego** **de** **que** **nos** **abrazaran,** **Bella** **les** **invitó** **a** **pasar** **la** **noche** **en** **la** **casa.** **Casi** **me** **ahogo** **y** **le** **armo** **una** **escena** **pero** **como** **siempre** **mi** **Bella** **con** **la** **mirada** **me** **lo** **dice** **todo.**

**Esa** **noche** **se** **convirtió** **en** **semanas** **y** **las** **semanas** **en** **meses,** **ellos** **nunca** **se** **fueron,** **René** **poco** **a** **poco** **nos** **fue** **ganando** **nuevamente** **y** **Carlisle** **igual,** **aunque** **en** **vez** **de** **estar** **en** **reposo** **estaba** **jugando** **con** **los** **niños** **quienes** **se** **encariñaron** **enseguida** **con** **sus** **abuelos.**

**Carlisle** **murió** **cuatro** **meses** **después,** **no** **puedo** **negar** **que** **lloré** **su** **partida,** **después** **de** **todo** **seguía** **siendo** **mi** **padre,** **Bella** **y** **los** **niños** **también** **lo** **lloraron** **pero** **a** **mí** **fue** **a** **quien** **más** **le** **pegó,** **lo** **había** **perdonado** **y** **eso** **me** **dolía** **más.**

**-Ahora** **daré** **lectura** **al** **testamento** **del** **señor** **Carlisle** **Cullen** **-** **Dijo** **el** **abogado,** **nos** **encontrábamos** **en** **la** **sala** **de** **la** **casa** **una** **semana** **después** **de** **su** **partida,** **estábamos** **René,** **Bella,** **los** **niños** **y** **yo.**

**«A** **mi** **querida** **esposa,** **le** **dejo** **nuestra** **casa** **que** **fue** **testigo** **de** **nuestras** **desdichas** **y** **felicidades,** **también** **le** **dejo** **la** **propiedad** **en** **el** **Álamo** **y** **los** **bonos** **de** **propiedad,** **para** **que** **haga** **con** **ellos** **lo** **que** **quiera»**

**«A** **mis** **nietos** **hermosos,** **que** **a** **pesar** **del** **poco** **tiempo** **que** **los** **conocí** **los** **amé** **y** **los** **seguiré** **amando** **después** **de** **mi** **partida,** **les** **dejo** **la** **finca** **de** **Montana** **y** **el** **concesionario** **automovilístico** **en** **Italia,** **espero** **sepan** **administrarlos** **a** **su** **debido** **tiempo** **y** **hagan** **un** **buen** **trabajo** **con** **ellos,** **aunque** **por** **ahora** **sus** **padres** **se** **harán** **cargo** **de** **esos** **lugares»**

**«A** **mi** **princesa,** **mi** **hermosa** **hija** **Isabella.** **Jamás** **me** **cansaré** **de** **pedirte** **perdón.** **A** **ti** **te** **dejo** **la** **empresa** **de** **diseños** **Cullen** **que** **jamás** **supe** **manejar,** **solo** **tu** **sabias** **como** **hacerlo** **y** **siempre** **estaré** **orgulloso** **de** **ti»**

**«Finalmente** **pero** **no** **menos** **importante,** **a** **ti,** **hijo** **mío,** **te** **dejo** **las** **aseguradoras** **Cullen,** **sé** **que** **el** **dejarte** **esto** **no** **es** **suficiente** **para** **pedirte** **perdón** **por** **todo** **el** **daño** **que** **te** **he** **hecho,** **créeme** **que** **ese** **día** **que** **te** **fuiste** **me** **arrepentí** **de** **lo** **que** **hice,** **pero** **me** **daba** **miedo** **buscarte»**

**«Me** **dolió** **muchísimo** **todo** **lo** **que** **paso,** **y** **déjame** **decirte** **que** **me** **siento** **orgulloso** **de** **ti,** **no** **cualquiera** **le** **da** **la** **cara** **a** **una** **situación** **como** **esa,** **sabiendo** **cual** **sería** **la** **reacción** **de** **sus** **padres,** **te** **amo** **muchísimo,** **hijo** **y** **espero** **que** **de** **verdad** **me** **perdones»**

**-Te** **perdono...** **Padre** **-** **susurré** **para** **mí** **mismo** **al** **sentir** **las** **lágrimas** **recorrer** **mis** **mejillas.**

**Ya** **no** **viviríamos** **con** **el** **rencor** **ni** **con** **el** **desdén** **en** **nuestras** **vidas,** **Carlisle** **estaba** **en** **una** **mejor** **vida,** **René** **estaba** **con** **nosotros,** **Bella** **y** **yo** **nos** **amamos** **y** **nuestros** **hijos** **están** **sanos** **y** **felices.** **No** **podría** **pedirle** **nada** **más** **a** **la** **vida.**

**-Te** **perdono...** **y** **siempre** **te** **amaré.**


End file.
